Weak Spots
by TelevisionGod
Summary: His hands dug into my hips and he moaned slightly. I knew his weak spots.[Lemon]


This is one big lemon…so beware.I do not own FMA

* * *

My legs were wrapped viscously around his waist. I laughed as he ran up the stairs and slightly tumbled because of the new weight around him. His eyes were filled with love for me and his smile meant everything. He kicked my door open and kicked it close behind him. We tumbled onto my bed and laughed. He bent down and kissed my neck and his hands traveled down my waist. I shivered with delight and again giggled from it all. He came to my face and kissed the tip of my nose. He smiled and looked at me slightly cross eyed and said.

"Winry, I love you." I laughed from the look on his face and dug my face into his neck to savor the smell of him.

"I love you to Ed." I licked his neck and traveled up to his ear and bit it gently. His hands dug into my hips and he moaned slightly. I knew his weak spots. His hands sneakily slid up my shirt and the coldness of his right one made me shiver. His hands didn't go to my breast as I had hoped however but went to the small of my back and massaged there. Oh. He knew my weak spots too. I slid his shirt above his head and threw itacross the room. He sat up on his knees and I stared at his well toned body. Each time I saw this man naked my IQ dropped. I would have probably started to drool if hehadn't kissed me. He took advantage of my mouth being open and slid his tongue between my lips. I moaned into that kiss and closed my eyes. My hands wandered his chest and rubbed his nipples playfully until they went into little hard peaks. He reached up and pulled his hair out of his ponytail and it fell over his back. He knew I loved his hair down. I loved to run my fingers through the soft tresses and rub his scalp. It also gave me something to hold onto during the heat of passion. I unbuckled his pants and slid them over his slim hips. He wasn't wearing any boxers. It made me want him more.

His hands slid to the area beneath my breast and I cried out. I wanted him to touch me, but instead he teased. His hands slid to the sides and pulled my tank top off with out complexity. He lifted me up against his chest and I once again breathed him in. He smelled of oil and cinnamon. He unhooked my bra with practiced ease and I shrugged it off my shoulders. He held me against him then and I gasped from the skin on skin contact. It felt so good to be with himlike this. To feel his body against my very own. This was the most slowest we have ever went. Usually it was ripping the clothes off and getting right to it, but this was love. He unzipped the side of my skirt and slowly pulled it off my hips and down my legs. He head slowly went down with it also. He threw it off the bed and his head went to my legs. His soft hair sent sensations through my body as it made contact with my bare skin. His hands reached above his head to touch my inner thigh. I gasped when his hand went over my now wet panties.

"I see you're ready for me already." He said now staring up at me and smirking. I blushed and hit him slightly on the head. He spread my legs apart just a little more than they were and drifted his head up to where his one hand was. His fingers slid my underwear off to side and spread my folds apart. He stopped his head in front of me and breathed in. He once told me he loved the smell of me. My hands went instinctively to his hair. I knew what he was going to do. I felt his hot breath sliding over me. It filled my whole body with warmth and I took in a sharp intake of breath. I flicked his tongue out and hit my small bundle of nerves. I fisted his hair in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. He knew I loved this. It was my most favorite thing for him to do to me. I opened my eyes when I didn't feel anything. In one swift moment he had my panties off. His face in front my mine and I felt him enter me. I was still slightly tight so he didn't go in that far at all, but I wanted him. I wanted to feel him push his way through. I grabbed his buttocks and slammed him into me. He gasped and his eyes went unfocused.

"Winry, your to tight, I don't want to hurt you." He said in a slurred voice. I grabbed his hips this time and slammed him into me again. His penis hit that certain spot that made me gasp.

"I don't care Edward. Just do it. I want you in me now. I want to feel you force yourself in." I said in a velvety voice. He did what I asked and I about went over the edge right there. I put one hand on hiship and the other on his butt cheek and helped him get deeper into me. My hips found the rhythm and I could feel his testicles hit my butt each time we thrust together. He shocked me when he rolled our body over and I was on top. I sat there on top of him not knowing what to do. I had never been in this position with him before so I sat there dumbly. I noticed his penis was directly on that spot, that spot that made me writhe with pleaser. I shifted my hips forward slightly and Edward gasped and put a death grip on my hips. I moved back and forth slightly and then more roughly when I started emitting sounds I had never heard come from Edward. It almost hurt actually, it was so good it almost hurt. With his hands he pulled meup and down on him and I cried out. He was hitting the end of me and it hurt, but felt to good to stop. I let him control me until he ended up losing his rhythm and I started my own up again. His hands went for the headboard of my bed and gripped it tightly. I could feel myself coming to the edge. I had never had an orgasm having sex before and I wanted it badly. The fire spread throughout my stomach and up to my chest. I writhed on top of Edward and during that his own body started to shake violently and I could feel himself release inside me. I collapsed on top of him and he started to chuckle and he wrapped his arms around my sweaty body.

"Promise me we will do that again sometime." I said weakly. He rolled us over so he was on top. He kissed me gently and I could still feel him inside me.

"Oh yes, don't worry he will." He rested his head against my chest and I wrapped my arms around him. He was still breathing heavily and I could still feel myself convulsing down there. His breathing slowed and I knew he was sleeping. I ran my fingers through his slightly damp hair and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

Couldn't really think of an ending, this was really fun to write –blush- 


End file.
